walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Greene (TV Series)
Arnold Greene is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the nephew of Hershel Greene and one of the walkers kept in the Greene family farm. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Almost nothing is known about Arnold Greene's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was presumably Hershel Greene's nephew. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Sometime after the initial outbreak, Arnold was killed by walkers. After he reanimated, either Otis, Hershel, or Jimmy placed him in the Greene family barn. While in the barn, it was Patricia who brought him and the other walkers injured chickens to devour. "Chupacabra" Arnold is seen in the barn with other walkers as Glenn Rhee stumbles upon the Greene family's secret. "Secrets" Arnold is seen at the beginning of the episode when Patricia feeds the chickens to him and the other walker inhabitants inside the barn. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Arnold is killed along with all the other walkers in the barn when Shane Walsh opens the doors and the group of Atlanta survivors shoots everyone that is inside. It is presumed that the survivors then burn Arnold's corpse, as the only three bodies seen to be buried are those of Sophia Peletier, Annette, and Shawn. "Nebraska" Arnold's corpse is seen at the beginning of the episode laid out on the ground. His body is later burned. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Arnold is somehow bitten by walkers and succumbed to the infection. Later, he is put either before or after reanimation inside the farm barn by Otis on Hershel's orders. *Rick's Group (Zombified) After Shane forces the barn doors open, a zombified Arnold and the walkers exit the barn and are systematically killed by the survivor group. It is unknown who actually shot and put him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Arnold has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Chupacabra" (Zombified) *"Secrets" (Zombified) *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Corpse) Trivia *Tony Gowell, the actor who portrayed this zombie, confirmed that he was cast as Arnold Greene, the nephew to Hershel Greene. However, there was no mention of Arnold on the show, indicating that his role as a Greene family member may have been removed from the script.Tony Gowell Interview **Furthermore, despite Arnold being a family member, he is not buried alongside Annette and Shawn Greene, but instead burned with the rest of the walkers. *In the interview Tony mentioned that he believes Arnold died after getting bit while rounding up other walkers; this would bare much resemblance to Arnold's death from the Comic Series. *In the comic series, Hershel and the other survivors witness Arnold's death, as well as the deaths of Lacey and Shawn Greene (Zombified), but Hershel shoots them all in the head before they can reanimate, whereas in the TV series, Arnold is already reanimated and is put down by the Atlanta survivors. **In the comic series, Arnold is Hershel's son and not his nephew. References Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Greene Family Farm Category:TV Series Category:Greene Family